


Living A Dream

by Floopaslopp



Series: Gumball Collections [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), But not really cause it's a dream, Closet Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, first time masturbation, my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floopaslopp/pseuds/Floopaslopp
Summary: Gumball's day begins normally enough, but quickly he begins to realize he's reliving his dream from the night before. He's dealt with reality altering remotes, obsessive ice cream cones, and old men who dress up as even older ladies; a little dream should be easy, right?The only difference is it was a wet dream; his first one ever, and now the events of said dream we're going to play out in real life.Oh boy.





	Living A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Gumball: 14 years old  
> Darwin: 12 years old  
> Anais: 6 years old  
> Penny: 14 years old
> 
> Also, keep in mind that italics mean it's happening in somebody's head (Most likely Gumball's.) That can mean either thoughts, or dreams/imagination. Hope you enjoy!

So far, it was a surprisingly average day for Gumball Watterson. He had woken up with a few less groans than usual, ate his eggs and bacon, and caught the bus with his siblings; all of which were uneventful. His first class of the day with Miss Simian was awfully normal, and he actually managed to get a few minutes of sleep before being jolted awake by her screeching tone. Luckily, the ape was yelling at someone else and not at the groggy blue cat, so he got off lucky there. 

However, the class' luck quickly ran out, and they once again found themselves sitting in front of  _ another _ pop quiz. 

" _ Answer these ten questions about the Ancient Greeks?"  _ Alan read out loud from his test paper, before looking up at Miss.Simian; clearly confused. "But Ma'am, we haven't learned anything about the Ancient Greeks yet."

"Does that look like my problem?" The ape snorted with a flick of her eyes, before sitting down in her chair. 

"Well, I mean… you are the teacher-" Teri began, before getting interrupted by the monkey's snarl.

"No more questions! The quiz starts now!"

The class collectively groaned, but got to work nonetheless.

Before he knew it, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Gumball quickly packed up his stuff, handed his quiz to his growling teacher, and followed his brother out into the hallway.

"Man, I don't think we've had a peaceful day like this in  _ forever _ ." Gumball let out a happy sigh.

"It is kinda odd though, don't you think? Usually by now, something ridiculous has happened that spirals into a day long adventure!" Darwin huffed. "I thought it'd happen during the quiz, but nope! It seems like today is just a regular school day."

"Yeah, isn't it nice? No jumping out of windows, no getting chased by the cops, and especially…  _ No creepy clowns standing behind us! _ " The boys quickly turned around, only to find that in fact, there was no clowns in sight.

"Huh, that usually works." Gumball frowned, before shrugging. "Guess it really is just an average day."

They continued to their lockers, quickly putting their books away, before heading to the cafeteria.

"Huh, so it looks like we'll actually have enough time to eat lunch today." Darwin smiled, before looking over at his big brother. "What do you wanna do after school? I was thinking we could finish that level we were stuck on yesterday. Anais was helping me figure out a way to get passed it."

Gumball nodded in agreement, "Hm, good idea! For our snack, I was thinking we should make a triple stacked peanut butter tuna sandwich with a glob of jam on top!"

Darwin shivered, "Take out the tuna and we'll be fine."

Gumball continued, ignoring the fish, "And then we could-"

Before Gumball could even finish his sentence, he was suddenly pulled into a supply closet that the two brothers were walking past; the blue feline letting out a yelp of surprise.

"There's that weirdness we were looking for." Darwin sighed, before trying the knob of the door. It was locked.

Inside, Gumball suddenly found himself being pushed against the closet's wall, the movement causing multiple brooms and mops to fall to the floor. He couldn't help but let out a squeal of fear, his ears falling back against his head.

"What the-"

The words immediately died in his throat as he felt a familiar pair of lips being pressed against his own, causing the cat to groan softly. Penny pulled away, the soft pink aura glowing around her lit up the small room to a heavenly rose colour.

" _ P-Penny _ ? He whispered, still shocked, a soft blush gracing his muzzle. "Why did you-"

"I needed to see you. Privately." She panted, and Gumball could only describe her expression as mischievous. His face reddened even more, and he gave her a look of confusion.

"And  _ why _ exactly?"

"Uh… Gumball, you okay?" A squeaky voice asked from outside the closet, clearly worried. Both Penny and Gumball glanced to the door, before turning back to face each other. She leaned in close, her hot breath tickling his sensitive ear fur.

" _ Tell Darwin to go away and I'll tell you. Or rather… show you~" _ Penny giggled.

Gumball swallowed, before taking a deep breath and nodding, "Uh… y-yeah, I'm fine buddy! I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a few minutes!" He said loudly, hoping his friend couldn't hear his shaking tone 

Darwin hesitated, "...You sure you're alright?"

" _ PoSITive _ ." Gumball's voice cracked as Penny suddenly pressed herself against him. The teen silently cursed puberty, before continuing. "I-I'm all good here! Better than good, even! I'll see you soon."

"Hm… Alright! I'll get us a good table." Darwin smiled innocently, before heading to the cafeteria; leaving the pair alone in the small janitor closet.

"So… what did you wanna show me?" He tried to give her a suave smirk, but it clearly failed, coming off as a sheepish grin. Penny uncharacteristically didn't acknowledge his look, and only placed her hands on his shoulders; causing the fourteen year old boy to squeak. 

"I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"What does that mean?" Gumball frowned. "We already go on dates and stuff. I even tried to propose to you. What would be the level after that?"

Penny rolled her eyes, before leaning in even closer, her lips ghosting the edges of his ear. She whispered softly, and Gumball's look of confusion slowly turned into a mixture of awe and fear. The fairy pulled away, giving him a knowing smile.

"Y-you want to have-"

"Yes."

"I-in this supply closet, that I'm  _ pretty sure _ didn't exist until this very moment, at school, where anybody could find us."

"Yes."

Gumball swallowed, his face a dark red. "I can't believe I'm being the rational one in this situation but… don't you think this is kinda-"

"Reckless? Stupid." Penny answered for him, her smirk still laying pleasantly on her face. " _ That's what makes it exciting, don't you think?~" _

Gumball paused, taking in her lustful expression, before swallowing nervously. He could already feel most of his resolve crumbling away with the look she was giving him.

"B-but, I always thought our first time would be romantic, y'know? In a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, the fire warming our naked bodies as we lay upon a bearskin. Candles littered around us as soft jazz plays in the background."

Penny rolled her eyes, an endearing smile stretched across her face, "Gumball, that moment would be wonderful, but it's not special  _ because _ of the candles and the log cabin, it's special because it's an intimate moment between  _ us _ . We don't need that to be happy."

Gumball felt his counter argument die in his throat as he looked at her. "I-I guess that's true. It's just… this isn't how I imagined it would go, not that I don't wanna do it! It's just…Different."

"Please, Gummy. I love you, and this would finally be a way I could show it." She fluttered her eyelashes.

His eyes wandered over her face, and he finally found every small doubt in his mind crumble away. 

"Heh, y-you want this really bad, don't you? I guess it's because you're  _ horny _ . Heh heh… get it? Because you have… h-horns." He gestured to her head, before sheepishly letting his arm fall back to his side. "...sorry."

Penny paused, before giggling. "Oh Gumball~" 

Once again, she closed the distance between them; their lips gently brushing against each other, before eventually turning into a passionate kiss. She cupped his cheek with her hand, before slowly trailing it upward to scratch softly behind his ears. A rumbling sound emitted deep from inside his chest and he leaned against her hand. 

Penny couldn't help but coo at the sight, "I love it when you purr."

"And I like it when you rub my ears like that." He grinned. "Just a little to the left-  _ oh that's the spot." _

Penny laughed, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "I know something you'll like more."

"More than getting my ears rubbed?"

Penny nodded with a mischievous smirk, answering his question with her hand. She let her multicoloured appendage gently begin slide down his chest, before stopping just above the top of his jeans. Gumball choked on his spit at the ticklish feeling, a newly found heat rising to his cheeks; while blood also began to travel somewhere else. 

"U-um, Penny? I know I  _ act _ like the coolest guy on Earth, but to be honest, I-I've never done something like this before. I don't know that much about this stuff." Penny continued to unbutton his pants, causing his eyes to widen, "Let me rephrase that, I know  _ nothing  _ about this stuff."

Penny finally paused, looking up from his jeans to give her boyfriend a reassuring smile, "I don't know either, to be honest. We'll figure this out together, okay?"

Gumball bit his lip, before nodding hesitantly. She smiled up at him, before looking back at the task at hand; finally undoing his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles. They both blushed at the sight of a bulge in his underpants, and Gumball couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly.

"Uh… what now?"

"Hmm…" Penny paused, before gently pressed her hand against the bulge. Immediately, Gumball let out a soft, but shakey gasp. Intrigued by this, she pressed her palm harder into the fabric, and once again the cat groaned softly. Slowly but surely, a smile began to spread across her face as she realized what she had to do. She pulled her hand away, much to Gumball's dismay, before pulling back on the underwear's waistband so she could slowly slide her hand underneath the fabric. 

"W-wait Pe _ NNnyyy~"  _ His voice once again cracked as her hand gently grazed against his dick; no fabric in between their bodies now. He groaned at the unfamiliar, but very pleasant feeling, his knees shaking as she continued to blindly feel him up. She smirked at his reaction, before gently wrapping her fingers around him and gently beginning to move her hand up and down; his groans and moans a great motivator for her to continue, even as her arm grew tired.

"O-oh God." Gumball squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. It felt amazing, wonderful,  _ extraordinary _ . It was hard to even think, nonetheless talk. 

It wasn't long that Gumball began to feel himself nearing the end, even though he had no idea what was ending, or how it would. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and his fangs had successfully drawn blood from how tightly he was biting his lip; as well as how his claws had shredded the paper notices on the walls. His heart continued to pound in his chest, and he couldn't stop the moans from escaping his mouth no longer.  _ God, I'm gonna be so embarrassed about this later on. _

Penny seemed to sense the change in his appearance, and quickened her pace, which caused the poor cat to buck into her hand. 

" _ P-P-Penny, I think I'm g-gonna-" _

_ "Do it, Gumball!~" _

_ "Gumball!" _

"Gumball!"

* * *

"GUMBALL!"

Gumball let out a startled yelp as he sat up in his bed, his blue fur ruffled and clumped together with sweat.

Darwin looked down at him from his fish bowl, an eyebrow raised, "You gotta wake up! You won't have time for breakfast if you don't get up now, and Mrs. Mom wants us to get to school on time!"

The feline jumped at Darwin's voice, and he shook his head to clear it... _ What the heck was that dream?! _

Sensing his brother's confusion, Darwin begun to frown in concern, "Are you alright? Did you have another dream again?"

"Y-yeah." He managed to mumble, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up.

The fish paused, "...I didn't kiss Penny again, did I?"

At even the mention of his girlfriend, Gumball blushed, and quickly shook his head, "N-no, you didn't."

"Oh, so what happened then?"

Gumball opened his mouth to answer him, but something in his mind told him to stop.  _ I don't know why, but this feels… wrong to talk about. Darwin definitely doesn't want to hear about this particular dream, and with his loose lips, the whole family would find out. Perhaps the school! I can't let that happen. _

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Darwin's frown tightened, "You usually tell me about all your dreams! Why is this one different?"

"I-it just is, okay? Trust me, it's better this way." Gumball shivered at the thought of Darwin learning about the details of his first wet dream.  _ Wait, wet dream? In that class at school, they told us when you have a wet dream, you usually wake up with a- _

Gumball's face suddenly turned a dark shade of red when he realized, he most definitely did, have a boner. Luckily, with his blankets so ruffled, it was hard to tell. He sighed in relief.  _ Wait, this is my first boner! Should I write this down on my calendar so I can remember it? Take a photo so Mom can put it in the scrapbook?  _ He grimaced.  _ Those sound like awful ideas. _

"Fine, if you insist, we don't have to talk about it." Darwin shrugged, before jumping off the bedside table. "If you wanna have a shower before breakfast, I'd recommend you get in there fast. Mrs. Mom's turn is coming up."

"Oh, thanks man. I'm in definite need of one." He sat up in his bed, making sure his blankets covered his lap.

"Yeah, I agree. You smell awful." 

"Dude, you don't even have a nose."

"Fair point." Darwin shrugged, before heading to the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Once his brother had left, Gumball let out a sigh of relief. "What am I going to do?" 

He sat there for a few minutes, collecting his bearings, before slowly climbing out of bed. Hesitantly, he looked down at his grey pajama shorts. After all of this time, there was still a noticeable bulge, as well as a small, wet stain. 

"Ugggghhh, why meeee." He whined, glaring down at the sight, before sighing in defeat. Gumball grabbed his towel, before heading to the bathroom, waddling due to the foreign feeling between his legs.

He locked the bathroom door behind him, before leaning against said door; a shaky sigh escaping his lips. Gumball once again looked down at his problem, biting his lip nervously.  _ I have to get rid of this somehow! Darnnit, why did that stupid class teach us about every single STD, but not about things that actually matter, like how to get rid of boners! _

Gumball begun with slowly sliding down his shorts. It was surprisingly easy actually, considering they were pretty loose, but the friction still caused shivers to go up his spine. Finally, he managed to kick his shorts off, leaving the cat naked; save for his white and red sleep shirt. 

_ Yep, that's definitely a boner _ . Gumball groaned in annoyance.  _ Stupid puberty making me have sexy dreams about consensual tomfoolery with my girlfriend.  _

He took another few seconds to glare at his dick, before slowly taking it in his hand. Immediately, the touch caused a whine to issue from the back of his throat. Gumball rested the back of his head against the bathroom door, closing his eyes as slowly began to feel himself up.  _ Man, it feels so weird. Like hard, but oddly squishy? What would happen if I tried to bend it? _ He decided it'd be best if he didn't try it. 

Suddenly, he felt it twitch in his hand, and Gumball felt something wet drip into his palm. He wrinkled his nose, and immediately pulled his hand up to his face to stare at it.  _ Ew, it looks like watered down yogurt, or really gross hand lotion… I wonder what it tastes like? _

Without another thought, Gumball immediately tasted his pre-cum, which only brought a sour expression to his face.  _ Gross.  _ He wiped his hand off on his shirt, before bringing it back down to grab his cock. The feeling was surprisingly comforting, and he let out a soft sigh as his fingers began to roam again.  _ Why does this feel kinda nice?  _ His thoughts immediately went back to his dream with Penny, and unconsciously, his hand began to do the same thing hers did. Immediately, the feeling he had prior was multiplied as he began to stroke himself.  _ Heh, this isn't so bad- _

A harsh knock against the door he was leaning against made the teen squeak and surprise and almost fall on his face. 

"Hurry it up in there! I have work in thirty minutes!" His mom's voice, although muffled, was still loud and powerful though the door. 

"I-Ill be out soon!" He yelped, quickly discarding his shirt, before running over to the shower.  _ A freezing five minute shower should do the trick. Or at least, I hope so... _

* * *

It had worked. Or at least, it kinda did. The freezing water definitely got rid of his boner, but he couldn't help but think about it the whole experience during breakfast, as well as on the bus ride to school. 

Gumball leaned his face on the cool bus window, his cheek pressed against the glass as he watched the houses on his street pass by.  _ I don't know why, but I feel guilty about what happened this morning. I mean, I know it's natural and everything, but I don't know how I'll be able to look Penny in the eyes again.  _ He sighed.

"Is that dream still bugging you?" Darwin asked, causing his feline brother to jump slightly in surprise. He had honestly forgot that he was there.

Gumball bit his lip, hesitant, but finally let out a sigh of defeat. "...yeah."

"C'mon, please tell me? The curiosity is killing me!" Darwin fluttered his eyes cutely, "I promise I won't tell anybody."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just awkward, okay?"

"Ooh, was it like that dream you once had where in order to save the planet, you had to wear a dress and sing The Can Can?"

"No-"

"Or the dream where you peed your pants at the mall and everyone noticed and laughed?"

"What? No-"

"Ooh! Was it like-"

"I'm not gonna talk about my wet dream with you, okay?!" Gumball snarled, clearly annoyed; not even aware we had let the " _W_ _word"_ slip.

"...What's a wet dream?" 

Gumball's jaw hit the floor, while his face suddenly turned a hot pink. Quickly, he sat up in his seat and scanned the bus; a sigh of relief leaving his lips when he saw nobody clearly listening.  _ Thank God for the teenage urge to blow out our eardrums with awful music.  _ He turned back into his seat, and glanced back at Darwin; who still was looking at him with an expression of confusion.

"S-seriously? We had a whole class learning about stuff like that last year. Remember?" The cat spluttered nervously.

Darwin tapped his chin as he tried to remember, but shrugged after a few seconds of trying. "I think I was sick that day."

"Just forget it, okay? Doesn't matter." He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked back out the window. Darwin watched him for a few seconds, worried, before giving a sigh of defeat.

* * *

For the second time that day, Gumball jumped awake; his heart racing at the sudden screech of his teacher.

"POP QUIZ!" Miss Simian cackled in glee as she slammed the paper onto each student's desk. A collective groan echoed across the class as each student inspected the miserable slip of paper.

_ Man, I'm getting deja vu. I swear this- _

" _ Answer these ten questions about the Ancient Greeks?"  _ Alan read out loud from his test paper, before looking up at Miss.Simian; clearly confused. "But Ma'am, we haven't learned anything about the Ancient Greeks yet."

Gumball's eyes widened, immediately recognizing Alan's infuriating voice.  _ Wait, didn't he say that in my…  _

"Does that look like my problem?" The ape snorted with a flick of her eyes, before sitting down in her chair. 

The cat felt his mouth fall open in shock as he begun to realize what was happening.  _ This can't be happening I gotta still be dreaming! _

Gumball pinched his arm, and other than a small squeak of pain leaving his lips, nothing else happened.  _ Wait, so I'm awake? This is real? _

"Well, I mean… you are the teacher-" Teri began, before getting interrupted by the monkey's snarl.

_ She said that in my dream too! _

_ "No more questions. The quiz starts now…"  _ Gumball muttered to himself, hoping he was incorrect, and Miss Simian wouldn't screech that stupid  _ stupid _ sentence from his dream.

"No more questions! The quiz starts now!" 

The class groaned, but nobody's distaste was as loud as Gumball's as he slammed his face into his desk; his muffled screams ignored by his fellow students.  _ I'm reliving my dream! _

"Head off your desk!" Miss Simian snarled, and Gumball complied, peeling his face from the wooden top; his eyes falling back to his paper.  _ I have to test this further… _

* * *

Before he knew it, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Gumball quickly packed up his stuff, handed his blank quiz to his growling teacher, and raced after his brother.

_ If he answers this the same way he did in my dream, then I can finally know for sure.  _

"M-man, I don't think we've had a peaceful day like this in  _ forever _ ." Gumball let out a fake happy sigh, secretly praying Darwin didn't hear the shake in his voice. 

"It is kinda odd though, don't you think? Usually by now, something ridiculous has happened that spirals into a day long adventure!" Darwin huffed. "I thought it'd happen during the quiz, but nope! It seems like today is just a regular school day."

Gumball let out a soft sigh, and stopped walking alongside his brother. "Darwin?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The fish paused, and walked back to his friend's side. 

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I swear on our mother, I've seen this happen already. The pop quiz in Miss Simian's class, this conversation, all of it! I'm reliving my dream from this morning!"

Darwin was silent for a few seconds, before finally shrugging; clearly relaxed. "So that's the crazy adventure for today then. Cool."

Gumball hesitated, his uptight posture faltering as he fell back into his usual slouch. "Really? You're not even gonna test me?" 

"Dude, one time a guy used a TV remote to turn our parents into babies. This is nothing." 

"I-I mean, I think it's kinda a big deal."

"Oh, is it because you're stuck in  _ your damp _ dream, or whatever you call it?"

Gumball's eyes widened.  _ I totally forgot what actually happens in this dream… oh God. Penny. The supply closet.  _

"Uh, earth to Gumball? You there?" Darwin waved a fin in front of his dazed face.

"Penny is going to jump me!" He suddenly yelped, grabbing Darwin's cheeks and shaking him. 

"She's going to rob you?!"

"No, she's going to-" Gumball stopped himself, all fight leaving his body as he pulled away. "Man, I'm not sure if I should be scared or excited now! Do I want this?" The cat asked himself.

"Why would you wanna be robbed?"

"She's not going to rob me! Ugh, I don't want to explain it…" Gumball blushed.

"Hmm, is it a good or bad thing?"

"Good, I-I think." Gumball frowned. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that yet. If our relationship is."

"To be fair, you tried to propose to her two weeks after getting together." Darwin shrugged. "Besides, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up."

"I don't need your help with this. I'll figure something out." Gumball sighed, beginning to once again walk to their lockers. "Let's just head to lunch."

They continued to their lockers, quickly putting their books away, before heading to the cafeteria.

"Huh, so it looks like we'll actually have enough time to eat lunch today." Darwin smiled, before looking over at his big brother. "What do you wanna do after school? I was thinking we could-"

"Let me guess." Gumball interrupted, "You wanna finish that level we were stuck on yesterday, because you think you figured out a way to get passed it. Right?"

"Right!" Darwin grinned innocently. "I was thinking about it last night."

"Just more proof that I'm reliving my dream." He sighed to himself, before once again, stopping. Gumball's face was sore from wearing a surprised expression all day, but he couldn't help it. A few paces in front of them and to the right, was the supply closet.

"Dude, was that there yesterday?!" Gumball yelped, pointing at the boring brown door. Darwin followed his gaze.

"I think so. I mean, I never really paid attention to it before. Why?"

Gumball took a deep breath. "Okay, when we walk past it, if I somehow manage to be dragged inside, don't come after me. Just keep on walking to the cafeteria and I'll meet up with you later."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, "...Is this where Penny robs you?"

"Like I said, she doesn't rob- oh forget it." He sighed, before looking down at himself. "How do I look? Does my breath smell bad?"

"You look like you always do." The fish smirked. "Like a garbage can."

"Thanks buddy." Gumball rolled his eyes, before giving him a nervous grin; taking in a deep breath, and continuing to walk. As he got closer to the closet he held his breath and closed his eyes.

…

They walked past it without incident, and into the cafeteria.

"W-what? Why didn't she pull me in?" Gumball yelped, glancing back at the door.

"Guess we aren't stuck in a dream loop, or whatever." The fish sighed. "Darn, that means some other crazy adventure might happen today."

"But I swear-"

"It was probably just a coincidence that all that stuff happened today."

"I knew what you, Miss Simian, and everyone else was gonna say though!"

Darwin shrugged. "I mean, were pretty predictable. That was the fourth pop quiz this week, and it's only Tuesday."

"B-but Penny was gonna…" Gumball's voice trailed off as he sighed.  _ Man, now I'm kinda disappointed. _

"C'mon, food will get your mind off it." Darwin gave him a comforting smile, and led him to the cafeteria line.

* * *

It was time for Mr. Corneille's class, which was the easiest  _ and _ the last class of the day. Not only that, but it was also the only class where Penny sat in front of him. Gumball hated school, but he could easily say that Geography was his favorite course just for those few reasons.

Today however, all those positives suddenly left Gumball in a dangerous situation. He was tired, since it was the last course of the day. It was an easy class, so he could afford to daydream a little. And Penny sitting in front of him just spelt trouble. 

_ She has really pretty shoulders.  _ He thought to himself dreamily, his eyes scanning every last detail about his girlfriend.  _ And beautiful little wings.  _

Gumball let out a soft sigh, and leaned his chin against his hand, a sleepy smile on his face. He could hear Mr. Corneille speaking in the background, but he managed to zone it out as he fell into a light sleep.

_ "Hmm…" Penny paused, before gently pressed her hand against the bulge. Immediately, Gumball let out a soft, but shakey gasp. Intrigued by this, she pressed her palm harder into the fabric, and once again the cat groaned softly. Slowly but surely, a smile began to spread across her face as she realized what she had to do. She pulled her hand away, much to Gumball's dismay, before pulling back on the underwear's waistband so she could slowly slid her hand underneath the fabric.  _

_ "W-wait PeNNnyyy~" His voice once again cracked as her hand gently grazed against his dick; no fabric in between their bodies now. He groaned at the unfamiliar, but very pleasant feeling, his knees shaking as she continued to blindly feel him up. She smirked at his reaction, before gently wrapping her fingers around him and gently beginning to move her hand up and down; his groans and moans a great motivator for her to continue, even as her arm grew tired. _

"Mr. Watterson!"

Just like that, Gumball jolted back to the land of the living; his face bright red. His eyes scanned the classroom, and his ear immediately fell back against his head as he realized all of his classmate's eyes were on him; including the teacher.

"U-uh… yeah?" He muttered, shaking his head softly to wake himself up. 

"It's your turn to present."

"Present what?" Gumball cocked his head to the side, forcing himself to stifle a yawn.

Mr. Corneille sighed. "You were supposed to pick a country of interest and tell us why you picked it, what's special about it, etc. It's practically a throw away project for the end of the year."

Gumball vaguely remembered hearing about that last week, but he wasn't sure.  _ Eh, seems easy enough. I'll just make something up. _

"Yeah, I did it. I even have it memorized!" He exclaimed, grinning confidentially; a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Everyone in the class rolled their eyes, except for Darwin and Penny, who sighed knowingly.

"Well then, get up here and present." Mr. Corneille sat down at his desk, and began to gather his papers together so he could mark the trainwreck that was about to go down.

"O-okay." Gumball grinned sheepishly, and went to stand up. Immediately, he paused, the blood draining from his face as he realized something awful.  _ I have a boner. _ He nervously, glanced down at his crotch, only to find there was an obvious bulge there.  _ Oh, curse you skinny jeans!  _ Luckily, he hadn't stood up enough as to where his classmates could see his problem; so Gumball decided to stay still and panic silently.

"Mr. Watterson, are you alright?" Mr. Corneille raised an unimpressed eyebrow, unaware of the teen's situation.

"I-I-I…" He paused, biting his lip as he wracked his brain for an excuse "...have to throw up!" Gumball suddenly yelped, before trying to fake gagging noises. _ Please send me to the nurse's office so I can get out of here! _

Mr. Corneille paused, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

The cat gagged only harder in response; which made Darwin, who sat beside him, grow genuinely panicked. "Gumball, if you keep on gagging, I'll start gagging too!" Darwin yelped, clearly worried about the situation. Right on cue, the poor fish began to gag as well.

_ Thank bro!  _ Gumball thought to himself happily, gripping his stomach in fake pain.

Mr. Corneille frowned, and with a roll of his eyes, he had given up. "Fine, go see the nurse. But I want to see that project  _ tomorrow _ !"

"O-of course, thank you!" He squeaked, immediately stopping his act, before sneakily covering his crotch with his hands and sprinting out of the classroom; taking a sharp left to the boys washroom. Once he reached his sanctuary, he slammed the door closed and walked over to the sink. He turned the tap on, and splashed cold water onto his face. 

"Get it together man!" He hissed, shaking his hands dry before stepping away from the counter; his eyes falling down to his "problem." 

"No, you wanna know what? This is your fault! If you weren't s-so…  _ eager _ we wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled down at his crotch, his fur bristling. "Stupid puberty, making me talk to my-"

The sound of a flush echoed across the small space, and Gumball immediately stopped talking; his face lighting up red once again in mortification. One of the stall doors popped open, and came out Hot Dog Guy. He looked just as embarrassed as the blue feline, and he quickly made his way to the sink to wash his hands and get out of there.  _ Oh, of  _ course _ it's you! _

"I-it's not what you think." He began.

"Yeah… sure." Hot Dog Guy began to walk to the door, but immediately paused in shock when he noticed the cat's "problem." Gumball gritted his teeth, and immediately covered his crotch up with his hands, his face somehow blushing even darker than before. 

The Hot Dog grimaced in disgust, cringing, before shaking his head softly and continuing to the door, "Um… good luck with that."

"Heh heh… thanks." 

Once the door was safely closed, Gumball buried his face in his hands and screamed; the sound muffled due to his sweater.  _ Well, at least that solved my boner problem. The cringe killed it.  _ He sighed in relief and leaned against the counter.  _ Look on the bright side of things Gumball, don't think too hard about what just happened... _

* * *

The rest of the block went by without a hitch, since nobody else walked into the washroom after the whole  _ Hot Dog _ incident; as if the rest of the boys in the school could sense the lethal amounts of awkwardness and cringe leaking from the room. 

Gumball had decided after all of that, it would be best to wait out the rest of the class in the bathroom; he hated the thought of doing the walk of shame back into his Geography classroom.

When the finale bell rang, Gumball took a deep breath, before exiting the bathroom and heading to his locker.

"Are you feeling better?" Darwin asked, waiting by their lockers for his brother.

Gumball flinched. "Uh, yeah, a bit. How did the rest of class go."

"Boring. Everyone else did their presentations, except for Tobias because he forgot his paper at home." Darwin shrugged. "So at least you're not the last one to present!"

Gumball uncharacteristically didn't say anything else, just nodding softly, before turning to his locker and dropping his books inside.

"So...in your dream, did this conversation ever happen?" Darwin asked, hoping to relieve the tension.

"No. You woke me up before I could even get to the good stuff, nonetheless this stupid part." Gumball grumbled, slamming his locker closed. The stress of the day was starting to make him grumpy.

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Oh. So now you're blaming me about this whole thing. I thought you'd be happy that you weren't trapped living your dream, or whatever."

"You'll understand why I'm upset when you're older." 

"I'm only one hundred and four weeks younger than you!"

"Yeah, and it's clear those weeks make a difference." Gumball gestured to Darwin, before himself. It was true, the cat had definitely hit his growth spurt sooner; with his arms and legs less noodley than before, not to mention the foot Gumball had over his younger brother. There was a height difference between the two of them before, but now it was even more drastic. Still though, that doesn't mean Darwin hadn't grown too; he was easily a head taller than he used to be.

"Oh har har." The fish rolled his eyes. "That only means you'll die sooner."

"Dude, I'm probably gonna die choking on a cheeto when I'm twenty. You're not wrong."

They both laughed at that, and began to head to the front of the school; the tension between them momentarily lifted.

"So, video games when we get home?" Darwin asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I could go for a distraction right now. Mom won't be home for another hour, so if you count the time it takes for Dad to drive us home..." Gumball counted his fingers. "That means we should have forty-five minutes of lazy play time without parental judgement!"

"Perfect! I was planning on eating Cheese Whiz from the can tonight, so it's nice to know Mrs. Mom won't be present to criticize."

Gumball snorted. "Make sure you save some for m-!" 

Before Gumball could even finish his sentence, he was suddenly pulled into a closet that the two brothers were walking past; the blue feline letting out a yelp of surprise.

Darwin's eyes widened. "The dream  _ is _ real!" Immediately, he ran up to the door and began to bang on it. "Hey! Gumball, you okay?!"

Inside, Gumball suddenly found himself being pushed against the closet's wall, the movement causing multiple brooms and mops to fall to the floor. He couldn't help but let out a squeal of surprise, his ears falling back against his head.

"P-penny-"

"I needed to see you. Privately." She whispered softly, before slowly pulling away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you." 

Penny bent down to pick up the various brooms and mops she had knocked over, and put them back in place. Gumball watched her, his back still to the wall, and his face bright red.

"Hey! Gumball, you okay?!" Darwin's muffled voice made its way into the room.

Gumball swallowed nervously, "Y-yeah, I'm good. Tell Dad I'll meet you at home." He tried to accent his words with a suave smirk; which really just ended up looking like he was trying not to piss his pants. The fairy couldn't help but giggle at the silly expression.  _ Oh Gumball. _

"But then you'll have to walk home, and that could take over an hour-"

"It's fine Darwin, I got something more important on my plate." He winked at Penny, who only raised an eyebrow in return.

"Oh… okay! I'll see you at home then."

There was a few seconds of silence as they listened for Darwin's fading footsteps. Once he was surely gone, Gumball cleared his throat, and stood up straight, dramatically brushing off his shirt.

"Heh, so…  _ why did you wanna see me?"  _ He smirked.

Penny smiled, "Why tell you when I can show you?" 

At those familiar, and very naughty words, Gumball once again felt himself beginning to harden. He couldn't hide the grin that was beginning to spread across his face. "G-go ahead."

Penny leaned in even closer, and Gumball closed his eyes, his lips puckered out and ready for a k-

"Here! What do you think?"

"Huh?" The cat blinked open his eyes at the feeling of paper being pressed into his hands. He looked down at it. "... _ Happy Birthday Darwin?" _

"Do you like it? Open it!"

Gumball swallowed, before gently opening the folded paper. Inside, was a small envelope; which was clearly made to hold a gift card.

"I know it's his birthday soon, so I decided to gather up money from all of our classmates and get him a gift card to that video game store he likes. See, everybody signed it as well." She pointed at the paper.

"Is this… it? All you wanted to  _ show _ me?"

"Oh, well, I was also thinking we should do a surprise party for him! I know he enjoyed the one last year, so-"

"No, I mean, there's no other reason you pulled me into this closet, other than my brother's birthday?"

Penny blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry if this was a bit over the top. I tried to talk to you before lunch, but Darwin was with you and I didn't want to spoil the card or the party. This was kinda my last resort."

"It's… okay." Gumball sighed.

Penny, easily reading his expression, grew worried. "Are you alright, Gumball? You said you felt sick in Geography, didn't you?"

"Oh, that was unrelated." He lied. "I'm feeling better."

"Than why are you so… gloomy?"

The feline bit his lip nervously, before letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know… I just kinda expected for you to do something more when you pulled me in here. Other than show me Darwin's birthday card, which is actually pretty sweet, but that's unrelated."

Penny frowned. "What do you mean _ more _ ?"

"I-I don't know, like…" Gumball hesitated, before puckering his lips and making a kissy face.

The fairy paused, before giggling, "If you wanted to kiss, you could've just asked."

_ I mean, what I had in my mind was definitely more than a kiss, but I'll take what I can get.  _ "Really?"

"Of course, silly. We're dating, we're supposed to be open with each other."

Gumball awkwardly cleared his throat, "W-well then, m'lady, may I have a smooch?"

Penny snickered, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, before laying a longer and harder one onto his lips. Gumball couldn't help but let out a soft groan, with that unresolved sexual tension from throughout the day, who could blame him? 

Penny pulled away, surprised at the sound, but happy to see he was in a better mood. "Is that all?"

Gumball paused, before letting out a soft sigh, "Y-yeah, that's all."

The fairy smiled, before taking back Darwin's card, stepping away, and opening the door. However, as she began to step out, she stopped; turning around to gaze at her boyfriend. "Oh, Gumball?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her, slightly dazed.

"You better… _ fix _ what's going on down there soon before somebody walks in here. We'd hate to have another incident like in Geography, wouldn't we?" She gave him a sultry smirk, glancing at the bulge in his jeans, before winking.

That sentence alone sent Gumball into shock, and his mouth fell open wide. At his expression, Penny giggled, the sound sweet and familiar.

"Toodles~" She closed the door softly behind her, her expression mischievous, as if she knew what state she would be leaving him in when she shut the closet.

"... _ you have got to be kidding me." _

* * *

It took Gumball awhile to get home after the "incident." Once he had realized that he told Darwin to leave without him, which meant he had lost his ride home with his Dad, the poor cat groaned loudly. Unlike what Penny said, he had been unable to fix the situation  _ down there _ , so the long hour walk home commenced; his boner getting an unwelcome friction from his tight jeans as he stormed home. 

As he walked, it only seemed to get worse and worse, with the sensation growing from uncomfortable, to pleasurable, to almost painful. Half an hour into his walk, Gumball wished for a bullet through his head; anything to end the constant throbbing from his crotch.  _ Screw biology, screw puberty, and-  _

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt his jeans brush in just the  _ perfec _ t way against himself, causing the blue feline to shiver from the sensation. He paused, and glanced down; finding himself almost surprised at how prominent his bulge was. It was definitely bigger than the last couple times this had happened to him. Gumball bit his lip, and let out a sigh.  _ As soon as I get home, I'm getting out my laptop, and figuring out how to fix this. _

Suddenly filled with a new vignar to get to his house, Gumball began to quicken his pace; his longer stride causing his denim to rub even more so. 

Eventually, he made it home.

Gumball pushed open the front door, before quickly closing it behind him.  _ The car is in front of the house, so if I can get upstairs before Mom sees me, I should be good- _

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" His mother's voice echoed out from the kitchen. Gumball paused midway up the stairs, his eyes widening.  _ If she comes over her and sees me like this, God, I can't even imagine how cringey that would be! _

"Um, it was alright." He said loudly in return.

"Why did you walk home? Darwin said you had to do something?"

Gumball blushed, flinching as if her words physically hurt, "Uh, yeah. I needed to talk with a friend, that's all."

"Hm," Nicole paused, wondering if she should investigate further, but instead she sighed in defeat. "Okay. Dinner will be ready in fifteen."

"T-thanks Mom." He cringed at his voice crack, and began to make his way upstairs.

Quickly, he slammed his bedroom door behind him and locked it. Gumball inspected the room carefully; and once he made sure he was alone, he let all fight leave his body.  _ Darwin and Anais must be outside or something.  _ He quickly drew the blinds closed, casting the room with shadows.

Gumball walked over to his bunk bed, each step more uncomfortable than the last, and bent down to look underneath frame. He quickly grabbed his laptop, before sitting down on top of his blankets. The cat typed in his password, and opened up Elmore Search. Gumball paused, his fingers hovering over the keys, wracking his brain with what to write. Finally, he decided on:  _ How to get rid of a boner quickly. _

_ Seems simple enough.  _ Immediately, a barrage of articles and Wikihows began to fill his screen.  _ Okay, so maybe not.  _

Picking a link at random, Gumball began to softly mumble the instructions to himself as he began to kick off his pants, "Up and down motion… touch the tip… use lubricant." He paused, his pants halfway off. "Oh, sweet. They even have pictures! I mean, I've always been a visual learner myself so-  _ OH GOD, CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!" _

Gumball slammed his laptop shut, his eyes wide in disgust.  _ I did  _ not _ need to see another dude's junk up close in HD.  _ Shaking his head to clear his mind of that  _ awful _ picture, Gumball put his laptop to the side, and slid his pants fully off. He swallowed at the sight of the bulge in his underwear, and the wet stain that was only growing. 

"Okay, you can do this…" He took a deep breath, before quickly sliding off his underwear. The friction made the feline bite his lip, and he threw his tighty whities to the floor.The sight of being fully erect made butterflies dance around in his stomach, as a warmth much like a cozy blanket fell over him. Hesitantly, with closed eyes, Gumball slowly wrapped his hand around his dick. 

At the contact, he jumped, his eyes screwed up even tighter than before. "O-oh." 

This sensation was much more powerful from when he did it this morning in the bathroom, which could easily be explained with how sexually pent up he was the entire day. Geography class, Penny and the closet, walking home with frustratingly tight jeans; it was a lot for the poor cat. But now it was time for Gumball's award for dealing with it all; fifteen minutes all to himself to rewind and relax. It was probably ten more minutes than he actually needed, considering how inexperienced he was.

After growing used to the pressure of his hand, he began slowly rock it up and down. Immediately, the pleasurable tingle from before grew, and Gumball groaned softly. Seeking more relief, his pace quickened. A small but stready stream of pre-cum dripped down his shaft, which he gladly used to lubricate himself. 

_ "Gumball?" _

_ He opened one of his eyes, and there was Penny; standing in front of him in all her glory.  _ At the sight of her, Gumball let out a moan and continued even faster than before. _ Penny smirked and sat at the edge of his bed, her glowing hand trailing up his thigh until it rested at the base of his dick.  _ He shivered.

_ "Look at you getting all ready for me~"  _

"P-Penny-"

_ She pressed her finger against his lips, and he immediately fell silent; other than the soft gasps escaping him. "I'll take care of you." _

"P-please~"

_ Penny, who was suddenly closer than she was before, slowly lowered her head; their gazes locked on another as she became eye level with his cock. She gave him a knowing smile, before leaning forward and licking his head tentatively.  _

Gumball's hips jerked forward and he let out a startled gasp, his pleasure multiplying ten folds.

_ She giggled, "Did you like that? Do you want more?" _

"Please Penny! I-I want-"

_ "What do you want?" Penny asked, sultry. _

" _ Y-you _ , I don't w-want you to stop." He panted.

" _ Hm, your wish is my command~" She grinned, her breath unbearably hot against his dick. Penny winked up at him, before suddenly taking his head into her mouth.  _

Gumball whined loudly, and thrusted forward, eager for more. He was nearing the end, and if his wet dream had told him anything, it was that this feeling only got better.

"P-Penny, I think I'm gonna-"

_ In response, she cheekily began to suck on his tip, her eyes glued to his. _

Gumball moaned, his back beginning to arch as he felt his orgasm beginning to grasp for him. "Please please please please~" He began, but was quickly cut off as he fell over the edge. 

His mouth fell open as euphoria over took him; all air leaving his chest as bursts of semen began to drizzle onto his sweater. He continued his stroking throughout it, desperate for anything else his body could give him. Gumball had never felt anything like this before; his body almost unbearably hot as wave after wave of pleasure fell upon him. 

Gumball's chest heaved as he felt himself come back to Earth; his mind and body groggy. The cat lazily blinked open his eyes as he gazed around the room. Of course, as he expected, Penny was gone, since she was truly never there in the first place. _All in my head._ _I guess I finally found a use for my powerful imagination._ Slowly, he sat up; but almost immediately he wrinkled his nose in discomfort. There was a wetness that was seeping in from his sweater. _Oh, gross!_ Gumball quickly discarded the sweater to his dirty clothes bin, as well as his pants and underwear on the floor, and changed into new clothes. 

He had finished faster than he had expected, with almost ten minutes to spare till when his mom had said dinner would be ready.  _ I'll have to work on that.  _ He promised, inspecting himself in his mirror.  _ I look… alright. A bit more blushy than usual, but it should be fine.  _ Gumball fixed his ruffled fur, before nodding at himself, unlocking the bedroom door and going to the bathroom. There, he quickly washed his hands, before going downstairs. 

"Gumball, could you set the table please?" His mother called from the kitchen once again.

"Ugh, fine." He huffed, grabbing the plates and cutlery from the kitchen. Gumball began to place them around the table. Nicole glanced at him, before turning back to the stove; a frown on her face. 

"Do you know where Darwin and Anais are?"

Immediately, Gumball paused, matching his mother's frown, "I thought they were outside." 

"Well, the last time I saw them, they were upstairs in your room. I figured they were with you, but you didn't come down with them."

"I mean, I didn't see them up there."  _ Thank God for that! _

"They were in the top bunk I believe, trying to figure out that little game you guys always play. What is it? The legend of-"

"Zelmore." Gumball's eyes widened as he came to realization. "Wait… were they upstairs in my room when I got home?"

"Hm, I believe so. Why?"

The cat placed the plates on the table before he could drop them, before flopping into his chair.  _ They were upstairs the entire time. That means they heard and saw  _ everything. 

Gumball's face contorted into a look of mortification and disbelief. "Fuck."

"Language!" 

* * *

Even though the bedroom closed a few minutes ago, signaling that their brother had left, Anais and Darwin found they couldn't move; their faces frozen in horror. They had been sitting up on the top bunk, looking over Darwin's messy little notebook; which was full of strategies and answers to tough puzzle in his favorite game. Video games wasn't Anais' forte, but she enjoyed helping her brother figure out them out. It exercised her mind in a completely different way than what she usually uses it for.

However, their time together immediately went from great to absolutely dreadful when Gumball walked into the room. How he didn't notice them, they didn't know, but my God they wished he did.

"...We.  _ Never _ . Speak. Of. This... _ EVER. _ " Anais whispered, rocking back and forth in a ball.

Darwin just nodded, too traumatized to say anything; his eyes unblinking.  _ Everytime I close them, I can see him down there…  _ hear  _ him.  _ He shivered.

"Goodbye innocence…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or wanna see more, please give a kudos and comment! They really help lol
> 
> Also, before anybody says something about it, Penny is meant to be OOC in Gumball's dream/imagination. I mean, were talking about a teen boy here. Of course she's gonna be a bit more "sexy" and stuff in his mind than irl. She's a lot sweeter usually, which is evident when she picks up the brooms she knocked over in the closet, while in the dream, she ignores them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. See ya!


End file.
